Who's Sages Love?
by glnn bck
Summary: Sage has always loved Espio right? Wrong! Come with Sage and Me as we explore all of the boyfriends she met with. p.s. This is random, she only loves Espio. :
1. Chapter 1: Sapio

The first couple is Sapio (Sage x Espio)

Espio was plucking away on his old banjo. Loud, high pitched music filled the air as his fingers flew across the strings. The music was rough as if it was trying to dominate the world around it.

Sage was softly picking her mandolin. Soft, clear notes hummed a loving tune of grace and beauty. It sang so softly as if it wanted to be everyone's friend.

Sage and Espio were playing the mandolin and banjo. Their chords fit together so perfectly as if they wanted to play for the world around them forever.

They both looked into each other's eyes. Rough and soft, strong and sweet. There was no need for words the music spoke for them. Because they knew…

They were in love.


	2. Chapter 2: Shadage

The next couple is Shadage. (Sage x Shadow)

I couldn't stand it. Sage, the girl I have had crush on for years was standing outside in the rain, crying. This surely has to do with the death of Espio, I remember the day so well.

Alfa and Sonic were trying to stop her tears as I was helping to lift the coffin. I have total understanding of how she felt. Why must we be the ones unable to die? Why must me, Alfa, Sonic and poor Sage have to be immortal?

But here I was, inside a nice and heated house while she was freezing out in the rain. I had to do something so I got my umbrella and went outside.

I raised the umbrella over her soaked body. She was spooked a little until she saw that it was just me. Her eyes seemed to plead for comfort, to make all of the pain go away. I grabbed her side and pulled her close.

"I understand…" I whispered.

She couldn't hold it any longer. She rested her head on my white chest fur and quietly sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3: Knage

The next couple is Knage. (Sage x Knuckles)

I flipped some more batter and watched as it flew into the air then landed back into the pan. I was making pancakes, but theses pancakes weren't for me or for anyone else except for Knuckles. Knuckles just came back from a battle with my father, Chaos, so I decided to make a special breakfast for him.

The milk was poured in a glass and the pancakes were put on a plate so I was ready to go. I started out of the door and walked towards the ancient shrine were the Master Emerald is and it's guardian.

When I had arrived there Knuckles seemed surprised to see me coming towards him.

"What brings you here, Sage?" He asked.

"I'm just bringing a present for all of your hard work." I answered while handing the plate and glass.

"Uh, thanks…" He said as his cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

I stood there and waited for his reaction. He took a big bite out of it and made a little mmm… sound.

"That's really good Sage!" He said while smiling.

He looked up at me and started to blush madly. His muzzle was almost as red as his dreadlocks. I shouldn't have been worried, I get blushes from guys all the time. But come on! This is Knuckles we're talking about!

"Ummm, Sage?" He asked.

"Yes?" I said.

"We have never been alone together," He said, "So I think that now, would be a good time to ask you if… you'd be my girlfriend."

I couldn't control myself, I was blushing just as much as he was. It was true that we never were alone with each other. Could it be that Knuckles has had a crush on me, all of this time?

"But what about Rouge?" I asked him, unable to think of anything else.

"Forget about her." He commanded, "I want to be with you."

He took my hands in his as he awaited for my answer. I didn't know what to ay, but I must admit that he's a little cute. His skin and fur were nice and clean, he was very muscular and it was adorable when he lost his temper. I now know my answer.

"Of course Knuckles." I finally answered, "Rouge will be mad though."

"Don't worry, Sage." He said, "I'll protect you."

A smile crept over my face as did his. I sat on his lap as he rubbed my back. I rested in his strong arms as he watched over me, my echidna…


	4. Chapter 4: Sonage

The next couple is Sonage. (Sage x Sonic)

My breath was getting heavier as I ran in a hurry. I am so going to be late for my ice skating class. I was the teacher of the class and I always came right on time, but today my alarm clock wasn't working so I slept in.

I kept on running until a blue streak flew past me. Sonic, it has to be Sonic. But then the blur came back towards me and stopped me in my tracks.

"Are you okay Sage?" He asked me, "You don't look so good."

"Sonic please, I'm late for practice." I said.

"How about I help you?" He asked, "Just get on my back."

I instantly blushed at the thought. Didn't he know that we would be really close to each other? Maybe he wanted it that way. No, don't be silly, just play along.

"Ok" I said.

He smiled then turned around. I slowly climbed on the back of his slim figure and waited for him to go.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded. "Hold on tight."

Then air slammed into my face as he took off. I clutched tightly onto him and scrunched my eyes close. I never in my life expected to be this close to sonic, although it felt comforting to hold on to a cute guy.

Suddenly the air stopped blowing and I opened my eyes to see the ice rink in front of us. I honestly wanted to be with sonic a little longer but work is work.

"We're here." Said Sonic, "You can get off."

I got off, still a little disappointed. Then Sonic put his arm around me and blushed as he said,

"We should hang out more often. do you want to have dinner at Olive Garden after you're done? I can pick you up."

"Why not?" I asked while walking into the rink, "See you at dinner."


	5. Chapter 5: Eggage

The next couple is Eggage. (Sage x Eggman)

I couldn't believe it, I had finally captured her! I've never captured any of sonic's friends except for Amy a couple of times. I looked over towards the the cage she held in. I could do anything I wanted to with her now.

"Ahh… Sage the cat. You look lovely today." I said in admiration.

"What do you want with me?" She growled.

"I am so glad that you have asked." I said, "I have only one request for you. If you fulfill this request I will not hurt you and I will let you go."

"What?" She hissed.

"Will you dance with me?" I asked.

That seemed to have surprised her. She hesitated a bit then nodded. I knew her type, she wouldn't try to escape so I opened her cage and played 'When You Kiss Me' from Shania Twain, knowing that Sage loved Shania's songs.

I took her hands in mine and started to slowly waltz with her. The music made all of this much more special. I looked into her eyes and saw how they shined as our bodies skidded across the floor. I couldn't believe that I was finally dancing her but she must be yearning to leave right now, I know that no one will ever truly love me.

Before I knew it, the song ended and I sat back in my chair.

"You are free to go." I said.

"Wait… Eggman…" She said, "I don't want to leave. I want to stay here… with you…"

I was shocked. Did she just say what I think she said? She wants to stay with me? She came over and sat on my knee and started to purr. I smiled then told her all about my previous plans to stop Sonic.


	6. Chapter 6: Scourage

The next couple is Scourage. (Sage x Scourge)

The forest was cold and filled with anticipation as I held up my prize for all of my hard work. Her slim body tried to break out of the strong rope tightly wrapped around her waist and ankles. Man, was that girl hard to handle. The fight she put up was one of the hardest I've been through.

I've been watching her from afar for awhile and finally decided to get her to be mine. Of course she was one of Sonic's "goody goody" friends so I knew she wouldn't come with me immediately, so I hatched a plan. Sage always took the Charmy kid out to play every day at exactly 5:00. So when that time came I was going to take her away. I easily flicked the little pest out of the way but Sage was fighting like she was a black belt. (which she probably was because she hung out with that ninja lizard all the time.) She even turned into this vampire like thing but I eventually tied her down.

Now I have dragged her into the forest and trying my best to persuade her to be my girl.

"Calm down babe," I smooth-talked, "I'm gonna show you the world! You won't find any other guy who'll do that for ya."

"Stop acting like you're such a hot shot, Scourge!" Said Sage, "You're just a jerk who can't have any friends for over a month!"

Shesh, she's so annoying when she does this. She such a "nice" person that she can't even offend me. But she sounds real smexy when she's mad.

"Save that pretty little voice of yours for when we're alone." I said, not changing my tone of voice.

"You wish!" She hissed, "You're so selfish! All you care about is yourself. That's why nobody likes you!"

"Selfish you say?" I laugh as an evil grin appears on my face, "Would a selfish man get you these?"

I lifted up a pair of glittery purple ice skates with gold colored laces. Her eyes shot wide open and she stopped struggling. I've got her now.

"I've got the whole outfit at home." I said, "How about I make a deal? You be my girl and give you the skater outfit and more or you can stay here in the forest and starve."

I saw her wince when I said starve but she stayed quiet for a long before talking.

"I know you stole that, Scourge." She said, "I'm not going to be your "little girl". But if you let me go, I promise I won't tell anyone and I'll keep Charmy quiet."

Knowing her, she was going to keep her promise. But if I let her go, she wouldn't be mine.

"My, aren't you the smart one?" I teased, "But I guess you're not smart enough to know that you're mine now. You aren't gonna get out of this, so I think you should just get used to it. Now how about we go home and get you in that outfit."

I picked her up, bridle style. A blush came upon her cheeks and she didn't struggle to get out of my grasp. I know that she's a little hesitant now, but we're on the right track to being together forever.

A/N; I'm sorry if I didn't get his personality right, I've never read the Archie Sonic series. 0-0' Well, BYE!


	7. Chapter 7: Silvage

The next couple is Silvage (Silver x Sage)

…

I slipped in the liquid into the cup; it collided with the tea and made a small amount of mist. Dad won't notice it. I heard him call my name. I glided into the room.

"Here dad." I said.

I handed him the tea. A smile grew on my dad's face and he patted the spot next to him on the couch, telling me to sit down. I sat there and let out a big sigh. Having Shadow the Hedgehog as my dad is hard if you're trying to convince him of something that he totally disagrees with. But right before he took a sip, I asked him…

"Dad…" I asked.

He lowered his tea as he asked what was wrong.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just need some advice." I confessed, "Well, I want to date this girl…"

"Oh, is she pretty?" He asked, "WAIT, I think I know who it is."

"You do?" I asked, curious at who who he thought I was attracted to.

"It's Blaze isn't it?" He said, giving off a wink.

I cringed a little and made a somewhat nervous hissing sound through my teeth a bit. Somehow, I knew something was bound to go wrong.

"Well, n-no, not her…" I said, nervously giving a gulp, "Dad, can I date Sage?"

He froze his body, his eyes wide open, and his lips parted. It looked to me like he wasn't even breathing. His face seemed to be even a little… scared.

"Silver…" He finally managed to whisper, "You're only 16, and she's in her 30's already. You can't date her."

"But dad, why not?" I asked, with a hint of whining in my voice.

"I won't let you." He said sternly, "Silver, that big an age difference for love is not acceptable in this society, it's not acceptable in this house."

"I was just…" I said, defeat showering over me.

"Silver, just don't think about girls for awhile." He said to me, "Maybe you and I can do something fun tomorrow. Fun, right?"

He pretended to punch me in the shoulder. I turned away from him and sunk my head in the arm of the couch and draped my arms over my face. I was really made at him; he didn't even listen to what I had to say. I'm old enough to make my own decisions now, and he's not going to stop me.

"Okay." I said, sounding hurt.

He didn't say anything back at me. I heard the small sipping sound as he drank his tea. My eyes lowered and I smiled. He made a small moan and rubbed his head.

"I'm going to bed, Silver." He said, getting up from the couch, "I have a splitting headache."

As I heard his steps go towards the hallway, my smile grew wider and I felt very mischievous.

"Goodnight dad." I said, a hint of mocking coming out.

I then heard a loud thump and I lifted my head over the couch to see my dad lying on the ground. I walked up to him and put my head to his chest just to make sure that he wasn't hurt. I heard a familiar beating sound and I stood up. I used my telekinesis to lift him onto the couch. I opened the door to leave but stopped and talked to him as if he were still awake.

"Sorry about this dad." I said, "I just need to start making my own decisions. I'm not so innocent, dad."

Then I flew off to Sage's house.

…

When I got there, the lights were on and very bright. I heard the voices of a teenager and a young girl. They were probably Craig and May, Sage's son and one of her daughters. I went up to the front door and knocked. The voices stopped talking and the door was answered by a red and white chameleon that had golden eyes and white hair. This was Craig.

"Oh, Hi Silver. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Can I talk to your mom about something?" I asked him.

He gave me an odd look like I was crazy, but he said o.k.

"She's in her room at the very end of the hall." He said, pointing in the direction that her room was at.

I thanked him and started to go where he told me to go. On the way I saw a purple girl who was half chameleon and half cat. She smiled and gave me a tight hug.

"Hi Silver!" She said to me.

"Hey May." I said back, I gave her a pat on the back and continued to walk to where Sage was.

…

"Ugh." I moaned, "I hate paper work!"

My face plopped on the desk and I let out a huge sigh. It's hard to provide for a family of four while being a widowed mother.

"Oh Espio… What should I do?" I said while tracing my finger along the edge of the frame that held his picture, "You can't really help me. You're just a picture…"

I cracked my knuckles and got back to work. Then I heard a knock at the door. Now, why would someone be knocking on my bedroom door? I went over and opened it and saw Silver standing there.

"Oh, Hi Silver! Come on in." I said, as he walked into my room, "So what do you want hon?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to do something tonight. Do you?" He asked me.

"You want to do something with me?" I said, with a bit of laugh in my voice, "I thought you would want to hang out with some of your friends, like Blaze for example."

"You would think that. Wouldn't you?" He said quietly.

"Okay Silver… for whatever reason that you want to do something with me, I'll do it." I said, "What did you plan to do?"

"I could take you flying!" He said a bit cheerier.

"Sure." I agreed.

"YES!" He said, running to the window and opening it, "Alright, hold onto my hand and when I say go… huh?"

He had just turned around and didn't see me there.

"Silver!" I yelled, "Up here!"

He looked up at me and saw that I was flying in the air with dark black bat wings. I smiled at his surprised expression and flew in a circle.

"Ready to go?" I called, from above.

He smiled and flew up next to me. He then started to guide me somewhere.

"Where are we going hot shot?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He said, his quills flowing behind him.

I just noticed how much his quills were like hair. Blaze talked about it sometimes but I never really paid attention. He's a cute hedgehog. I see why Blaze likes him. I smirked and started to race with him.

That night we had the most fun that I've had in years. We flew next to the birds; we saved a chao from drowning, and even poured water over peoples heads without them knowing. The last thing we did was splash each other in the fountain.

The water was cold as I stepped into the fountain. I splashed the water into his face. He laughed and splashed my face right back. We kept on going until a cop came up to us.

"HEY! What are you doing!" He yelled.

We giggled and flew back off into the night. As we flew away, the cop scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Stupid kids…" He muttered.

"Wow that was amazing, Sage!" Silver said, as we were flying off back home.

"That was the most fun I've had in a long time." I sighed, remembering the old days.

"Can we do this again sometime?" Silver asked, getting closer to me.

"Maybe, kiddo." I said, giving him a small noogie.

He laughed and looked into my eyes. We started to lower down to my front yard. He grabbed my hand and faced himself in front of me. Our landing was getting slower and slower. I was starting to lose my straight thinking. I wasn't thinking of our age difference, I wasn't thinking about what everybody else thought, I was just thinking about him. We stared into each others eyes. Our eyes are the same color, gold. The type of gold that could hypnotize you if you gazed at it long enough. I was losing myself. Our faces were getting closer and closer. I was only thinking of his eyes, and his quills, and his smile. I felt a strange desire for him.

My feet landed on the ground, his body was still afloat. And that's when we kissed.

…

"Mom!"

The cat and hedgehog opened there eyes and saw Blaze standing by the front door. Their lips were still connected and poor Blaze had the face of horror. Like this, D:

Blaze was at a loss for words. And who could blame her. The guy she thought was her boyfriend was in her front yard, smooching with her mother. How would you feel if that happened to you? My point exactly.

The two stopped kissing and stood side by side, facing Blaze. Both of them had their arms behind their backs and tails between their legs. No one spoke for awhile until Silver broke the silence.

"Uh… Hi Blaze." He said, sheepishly.


End file.
